


I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

by thesebooksweremadeforchillin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Rating May Change, Sexual Abuse, So much angst, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesebooksweremadeforchillin/pseuds/thesebooksweremadeforchillin
Summary: "So what about you ? What's your favourite place ?"He doesn't hesitate."The sea !" His eyes were sparkling."What's so beautiful about the sea ?", she asked.Theon got up on his elbows and looked at her as if she had betrayed him."Wow. I know you've never seen it, but no need to be pretentious.""Just picture it.  I mean, you know what it looks like, but you don't know the feeling that comes with it. It's like... It's like you didn't know about the sky, went out and found out it was blue. God, I miss the sea so much. I'd let it drown me and be happy about it."Sansa looked at the ceiling. For one brief moment, she wished she were the sea.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Taylor Swift's Mary's song (my my my)

**Prologue **

Middle school. When I was in middle school, I lost friendships I thought would last forever, had crushes that were not always reciprocated, got called names by bullies and laughed as much as I cried (and I sure did cry a lot).But my own experience in middle school is not of much interest, whereas Robb Stark’s very much is.

Robb Stark met Theon Greyjoy on the first day of middle school.

Sansa Stark would always remember this rainy day. She had been waiting for her older brother all afternoon, nervous and excited. So eager to grow up, she wanted to know all there was to know about middle school.

Disappointment fell upon her when she understood her brother wouldn’t give her much attention, excited as he was to show off his new friend to his family. Theon looked a bit impressed to meet the Stark pack (as Ned Stark, the patriarch, would call his family), and rarely looked them in the eyes while he was introduced to the six of them. Robb did have a large family : two loving parents and four younger siblings, who all looked up to him. He took his role as the elder quite seriously, always watching out for his siblings, providing them with help no matter what, and teasing them when necessary (and necessary was quite often). That’s why meeting Theon hurt Sansa. Robb never bothered to bring anyone home before that, but he brought back Theon after only a day with him. Obviously, the boy _mattered_, and Sansa wasn’t ready to share her big brother with yet another child.

In hindsight, Sansa thought, Theon never looked more like a child than in this moment. Of course, he ought to, since it was the first time they met. But still, he looked so vulnerable, so lost, so _longing_ to make a good impression to the Starks. She had never seen him that desperate again.

(But unfortunately, she would.)

When Theon met the Starks, the rain had soaked his sandy hair so wet that his face could barely be seen. That’s why Sansa didn’t notice his blue eyes right away.

If she had, I may not have this story to tell.

Instead, all she saw was a dirty boy who had scraped knees (_disgusting_), hand-me-downs clothes (_poor_) and a swollen lip (_trouble-maker_). That and his friendship with Robb alone helped Sansa make her first decision regarding Theon : she despised him.

Little did she know that this decision would be made again many times.

And undone as well.

As months passed by, Theon became a regular guest in the Stark household, joining them for all kinds of celebrations, from Christmas to the Starks’ wedding anniversary and passing by his own birthday. Sansa sometimes asked herself why Theon was always with them and never at his place, but never cared enough to ask.

Her bad feeling about the boy found itself justified : Robb spent all his time with him and Sansa was now second place when she used to be first. She was rarely allowed to play with the boys, who now felt like they were teenagers that had nothing to do with such a young child. It unfuriated Sansa. She was only one year younger than them.

When the boys didn’t talk with their conspiracy voices (as Catelyn, the Stark matriarch would call them), they played pirates. Theon claimed he was a child of the sea, and his greatest pleasure was to say to Sansa that no women were allowed on his ship. The only times she’d get to play with them was when she tricked Robb in playing their old game of knights and princesses. Then, Theon wasn’t so unsufferable. Sansa could even admit he was quite good at make-believe. On the days when they could play without bickering, she could consent to marry him after he saved her from a dragon.

There were many days like that, when she thinks about it.

But all those days were erased by the ones when Theon pulled Sansa hair, treated her like a baby, or stole her things. Sansa Stark mostly hated Theon Greyjoy.

Mostly, but not quite all the way. Not yet.

Once, she dared him to kiss her and ran when he tried. The echo of her laugh would resonate in Theon’s head for quite a while.

His lifetime, if he was being honest.


	2. Treacherous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the title is from a Taylor Swift's song : Treacherous

He had worked all night, tending the bar. It was his biggest night yet at the job : both a Friday night and Joffrey Baratheon’s birthday. If everyone knew that his ID card and his friends’ were fake, no one said a word. The boy paid very well, and the place was used to that kind of business.

He had spent the night tending on the teenagers, serving them Mojitos (and having a few shots of Vodka himself), cleaning the mess some of them left on the counter, making sure no one was trying to sneak some beers behind his back, and in the little time he had to relax, watching the party from afar.

  
Well, he wasn’t watching the party. He was watching her.

She had made him swear to her that he wouldn’t tell anyone she had been at the club. He had agreed in the end, partly because he was amused to see her bend rules she had always carefully followed, partly because she had paid him 50 £. In the end, he was quite happy with the deal.

Sure, at the beginning, she only swayed from side to side while looking at her feet. This was very surprising of her, she was usually very outgoing and loved to dance. Most of all, she loved to look silly while she did : that’s what pushed her to initiate the annual Extreme Just Dance Face Off at the Stark’s.

Everything changed the moment the birthday boy asked her to dance with him. She brightened up, smiling and blushing and moving and having fun. He was happy to see that. Even from the distance, he could see how her eyes shined. From time to time, she laughed and tossed her hair back, her cheeks becoming pinker and pinker every minute (both from the heat in the club and the Baratheon boy, he assumed).

He watched her as she danced, and he watched her as she left hand in hand with Joffrey. He wondered for a second if he ought to worry, and decided not to : she was 16 and so was the boy. That was bound to happen.

Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about her while cleaning the bar. That was kind of weird, seeing her walk away with a boy. He never really thought of her like that, never considered that one day, she could be someone’s girlfriend.

To be completely honest, he never considered that one day, she could be someone _else’s_ girlfriend.

It had occurred to him the day she had asked him for a kiss. It came back to his mind when they did kiss each other (on the cheek, but still) during a game of Truth or Dare. He thought about it again on his seventeenth birthday, when she gifted him a book about navigation. The idea lingered when they started to talk about said book, sometimes late at night. Sometimes, they didn’t talk about the book at all.

He had thought that was the way things were. Little sister and brother’s best friend seemed to be a classic couple.

Yet, he wasn’t upset. It was a possibility that could have appealed to him. A love story that could have existed. But Theon Greyjoy didn’t do love. At least, that’s what he told himself. What Theon Greyjoy did was great sex with great girls, and he woke up next morning between the thighs of Ros, one of the barmaids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that left Kudos ! It made me really happy and encouraged me to keep going. Once again, don't hesitate to point out if I made any mistakes in the chapter. I think I will keep on posting small chapters, but the length may varie, especially after one or two chapters. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it !


	3. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Taylor Swift's song (you must have noticed my taste in music is very diverse) Enchanted.

She had partied all night, dancing and singing and having a blast. This felt like the beginning of her life, this felt like the peak of her life. This was euphoria. Joffrey Baratheon had not only noticed her, he had invited her to his birthday party, he had asked her to dance when she thought she was invisible. Nobody cared enough to take her out of her loneliness. But Joffrey did, Joffrey took her hand in his, and they had danced through the night. 

Oh, how drunk she felt on the illegal cocktails and on the touch of his hands on her hips ! She couldn’t stop laughing, she couldn’t stop the heat from rising to her cheeks, she couldn’t stop her heart from pounding to the rhythm. Her head was the perfect kind of heavy that night, that flawless night. 

To be quite honest, the night would have been improved if he hadn’t been there. She didn’t dare to look at him, afraid to see in his eyes that she was embarrassing herself by making a little too obvious to Joffrey that she liked liked him. She didn’t want to see the judgement, nor did she want to see a teasing smile on his stupid face. Her chest suddenly felt lighter when Joffrey had offered to fetch her a drink. She wouldn’t have to confront him after all. She was mortified when she found out where the party would take place.

In spite of it all, she knew that he wouldn’t tell on her. From the very beginning, he had made it very clear that he was not his big brother, and that meant that he didn’t have any obligations to watch her. He just let her be, and she needed that. It sometimes felt stifling to live in a house with so many siblings who wanted to know everything about what she did with her time. But he didn’t, and that was perfect. Especially that night. That magnificent night.

She spinned and danced and laughed. By the end of the night, she couldn’t even remember how it had begun : with her, alone and apart from the group, swaying awkwardly. She never hung out with Joffrey’s friends, she was never good enough for them. But now, oh now, she was the best of them all. Joffrey Baratheon had kissed her in his car. All of the stars in the sky burst into her head in the shape of fireworks. And there are quite a lot of stars in the sky, you know. 

This was the only kiss that mattered. None of the ones she had before could compete with it. That’s what she would tell her friends, at least. She had told them that she had had plenty of kisses with plenty of boys. A big fat lie, that was. She had only been kissed by one other boy, and it was on the cheek. When she thought about it, that was a good kiss too. But she never told about that one. Maybe because it was with the boy tending the bar, maybe it was because she was a little too fond of the memory to share it with anyone, maybe it was because she never saw the boy as a crush. 

Joffrey had been her crush since day one. Maybe she could rule high school with him now. Maybe she could be his queen. 

Her now boyfriend (oh, how she hoped he was indeed her boyfriend) took her home after a number of other kisses. Sansa Stark believed in true love, and truly believed she loved Joffrey. She woke up oh so tired, but the happiest she ever was, smiling at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this one is very late. I just moved out and had no internet for a while. But I'm back ! Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and commented, you make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I plan on making a series out of this. I intend on posting regularly, but right now, vacay's in the way. I couldn't wait to post the first chapter, so here we are. Please let me know if I made any mistakes in the fic !


End file.
